Possessive
by Coletta
Summary: Integra trains Alucard to tolerate her fetishes.


Simulated bondage had been sufficient for Alucard: rope, handcuffs, chains, leather restraints, silken fabric, and electrical cords. Such lowly objects didn't have the power to actually contain him. But once his hands were pinned over his head or behind his back, he felt a shiver in his loins as the illusion of helplessness settled over him. And then, as his master advanced upon his prone form, he truly became helpless; helpless to stifle his hunger. He was her slave, restraints or no restraints.

He desired her, jealously, possessively. When she touched him, he was defeated, and he surrendered willingly to whatever wickedness she desired. But when _he_ touched _her_, she wasn't so quick to give in. It was almost impossible to seduce her. Integra was cold, firm and patient. She could go on for weeks, months, _years_ without revealing a hint of sexual desire or frustration.

And then, suddenly, her lust would surge. She would command him to remove his clothing and then she would…use him. That was the only way he could describe it. He was an object, a tool she used to satisfy herself. They weren't committing an act together. She would pin his hands and use him exactly as she wanted to.

"You're a terrible lover," she admonished coldly the first time she ordered him to lay down on her bed. "Your blind fondling just distracts me." She'd opened his pants casually and unceremoniously as if she had done it a thousand times before, although this time was the first. She pulled them down only as far as she needed to, exposing his quickly hardening penis. "Lay still and do nothing."

But Alucard hadn't been able to. At first, he'd placed his hands on her neck as she experimented licking his aching shaft. She must have found that acceptable, as she voiced no objections. But then she swiftly and forcefully struck his face when he began to graze her clothed breast with his hand.

He had recoiled in shock.

"I have no intention of losing my virginity to lowly vampire scum like you. If you need to be restrained," she warned, "I will restrain you. But do not lay your hands on me or I will select a more obedient partner to lay here in your place."

Since then, he had learned his lesson. He volunteered to be tied up, knowing if his hands were free, he wouldn't be able to resist touching her. In a very short time, he began to like being tied up. Just the sight of his master waggling a length of silk would make him hard, knowing full well the secret pleasures that awaited him. Integra was not unaware of his growing fetish, and so she made his bondage more elaborate and varied to keep him excited: she would restrain him laying down, sitting up, standing, and sometimes nearly suspended from the ceiling by his wrists. She would restrain his wrists and ankles, even his neck in a collar-like choke. She varied their location from her bedroom for prolonged encounters, to her office and the elevator for quick, forceful sessions, and the also to the restraining cells and abandoned medical labs of the sublevels for intense, often violent play.

In turn, the vampire writhed and moaned desperately. His fevered cries and writhing body pleased her.

She loved making him cum.

She would pump his cock in her hand forcefully and make him ejaculate into her palm, and then force him to clean her hand with his mouth. This was also something he needed to be forced to do…at first.

"You look pathetic," she mocked, pinning him against the elevator door from behind, her foot wedged against his, keeping his legs spread wide. She'd bunched his pants down as far as his spread legs would allow. Furiously, savagely, she squeezed his twitching, dripping cock, enjoying his involuntary flinching and sighs. His wrists were tied behind his back with her blue cravat. "And you're loud. I should do this in the office with the door open so everyone can hear how pitiful you sound."

He loved her contempt, her scorn. It was just what he needed to push him over the edge. He felt himself seized by euphoria, the muscles in his thighs became stiff and he began to suck air involuntarily into his lungs even though he had no functioning respiratory system. "Master," he whimpered, just once, before his loins were overcome with the tell-tale contractions he couldn't hold off any longer. He felt a rhythmic pulsing shoot up the length of his cock, and then there was only pleasure as he began ejaculating.

It lasted several long seconds. Mind-numbing, body-rocking pleasure.

Still in a fog of sexual ecstasy, his became aware of Integra's hand cradling his still-stiff cock, and her warm, moist mouth against his ear.

"Good boy," she whispered. She presented to him her cum-covered palm. "You made a mess, vampire. Clean it up."

Groaning, he drank his own cum, lapping the fluid pooled in her cupped hand, licking between her fingers to catch the escaping droplets. He didn't want to, but he had learned not to say 'no'.

Tasting his own cum caused his wilting erection to stir again. Unlike human males who produced living sperm and needed significant time to recharge between orgasms, vampires could regain arousal almost immediately after ejaculating—sometimes even maintaining an erection throughout. It seemed like it ought to be a positive thing, but once Integra had learned of it, Alucard immediately regretted allowing her to find out, as she could torture him for prolonged periods of time without rest, forcing him to keep pace with her bizarre and unpredictable libido.

She patted his bare ass affectionately with her free hand. "Good boy. You're doing a good job pleasing your master today."

He made a barely audible moan in response, licking her fingers appreciatively.

She continued to pet his ass. Long, soft strokes. "Good boy," she repeated softly. Her hand drifted across his bottom and she paused, dragging her finger up and down the part in his flesh. "Good boy," she soothed, pressing her finger in, finding the bud of his anus.

He flinched, spitting out the fingers in his mouth and moving away, stunned. She had never expressed any interest in that. He didn't want to verbally protest, because he wasn't allowed to, but he was startled and peered at her over his shoulder with an expression that begged her not to go any farther.

Integra also wasn't keen on verbal communication, and she didn't chastise him for his resistance. Instead, she slapped his ass cheek to still him.

Alucard grunted, his erection swelling to full hardness at the impact. He tried to suppress a self-conscious smile. Yes, he had learned to like_ that_, too. And he also hadn't liked it the first time she had done it. He wondered if she expected him to learn to tolerate and submit to all her fetishes, and if penetration was her next goal. He hoped not. He knew what it was like and did not want to experience it again, even for her. And yet, even as he was thinking that, he felt her finger sink back inside him, touching his opening lightly, stroking him, teasing him, but not pushing inside.

Alucard stood stiffly against the elevator doors, his brow furrowed. He intensely focused on her finger, feeling it stroke him in a rhythmic, circular motion. He kept thinking that he should say something. But what? She used him to get whatever she wanted. "Master, may we please play another way? I'm uncomfortable."

She didn't answer him right away, which made him nervous. She continued to rub him back and forth. He didn't attempt to move away. He waited, and she continued to touch. She brought her other hand, still covered in patches of sticky cum, back to his lips, and he understood he was to finish cleaning her. He opened his mouth and she fed her cum covered fingers to him. He sucked on them, closing his eyes, surrendering to whatever scheme she had plotted.

Alucard started to imagine what would happen if someone came to use the elevator right at this moment, with him leaning up against the doors and his pants bunched around his knees, Integra feeding him his own dripping cum from her hand, while fingering his asshole. His breath hitched.

Son of a _bitch_. He grimaced.

His cock was throbbing again, and still sensitive from orgasm. His anal muscles were starting to contract and relax rhythmically, sending delightful little jolts of pleasure up his spine. Only his master could make him feel this good, and she wasn't even touching his cock. He looked at Integra from over his shoulder. _Look at her, _he thought_, doing exactly what she wants, on her own terms, no apologies, no explanations. She was meant to be my master._

All at once, he pretended what it would be like for her to be a vampire. As she kissed his neck, he imagined her teeth sinking into his flesh and sucking up his undead blood. He moaned, feeling waves of pleasure as Integra massaged his unwilling ass.

"All right, vampire," Integra said suddenly, moving away from him. "You asked very politely, and I will indulge your request."

She punched the "Open" button on the dial and Alucard lurched forward as the doors unexpectedly opened and he was unceremoniously expelled from the elevator car, pants still down, his erection protruding awkwardly, his hands still tied behind his back.

Alucard looked around, stunned, to see if anyone could see him, but he was alone. The car had been stationary at the sublevel, and no one else was down there at this hour. Irritated, he looked back at Integra, standing still in the elevator, looked back at him with smug amusement. As the doors began to close, she backed up and rested against the far wall, letting her hand sink into her trousers, between her own legs and massaging her ready genitals. She closed her eyes in contentment.

Then the closing doors robbed him of the sight of her satisfying her own aching need.

She would return to her bedroom, he knew, and masturbate. It would take a very short time now that she was fully aroused. And that's how it always was. She used him to excite herself, but she always finished herself off alone. She never allowed him to assist in her final climax, no matter how he begged. "You don't deserve to watch me cum," she had told him.

He looked down at his still erect cock. She had done this on purpose, as a punishment for resisting her. Next time, he would have to consider carefully the consequences of asking her to stop.

He easily pulled his hands out of his restraints and looked at Integra's blue cravat. It smelled like her—like tobacco. He brought it to his nose and inhaled it happily, feeling his cock respond. "Mmmm…master," he muttered. He backed up against the cool stone wall and rested against it, rubbing the cloth over his mouth and nose, putting her scent all over him.

He reached for his cock and began to masturbate himself, pumping into his own fist. He couldn't wait to return to his coffin. He needed to cum right now. Integra's skilled hands had left him on the brink. No one was watching. He closed his eyes and thought of her, thought of her hand spanking his naked ass, thought of how good it felt when she sharply pinched the head of his sensitive penis after he'd cum, thought of her insults and contempt, thought of the first time they had been together, when she first fed him his own spent cum, when she looked into his eyes with approval and she affectionately called him a faggot.

"Ugh!" the vampire grunted, spilling his semen forcefully through his urethra. He filled his own clenched fist with cum and slumped down the wall, resting on the floor.

He sat still and twitched and breathed.

Then he looked down at his soiled hand.

Automatically, he brought his fingers to his lips and began licking.

--

The End


End file.
